Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: Everything is inside so go ahead on in. Remember to put your input in the reviews
1. Quasar Quest part 1

**Hotshot: **Hey everyone, I decided to do a story of my childhood show, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Why am I doing this one? well it holds a special place in my heart. Well, On with the story. This Chapter 1 will be different from the rest so, yeah, lets get this started. Quick note, why I am doing this power rangers series is because it is special to me, One of the seasons I actually owned on VHS.

**Summary: **A new team of Power Rangers have arise ad I am a part of it! Follow our journey of protecting and fighting. Go Galactic!

**Parings:** None at the moment

**Warning: **Violence, profanity (if any)

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER, POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY AND RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS

* * *

><p><em>Signing in...<em>

_Welcome to the Terra Venture terminal...Type what you want to search._

_Neon Corbett/_

_Searching..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Result found._

_Name: Neon Corbett_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Brown, Short_

_Eyes: Amber_

_Family: Leo Corbett, 19. Mike Corbett, 23. Parents Deceased._

_Past: Data Currupted_

_Thank you for using this Terminal, come back again._

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers<strong>

**Lost Galaxy**

**Episode 1**

_**Terminal B, Airport**_

I was thrown towards the exit along with my older brother, Leo, by four guys, two each dragging us.

"Don't come back unless you have a pass port!" the black guy growled. I held my hands up in surrender. I felt Leo grabbed my hand and lead me out of the airport and walked down into the alley where he proceeds to take his anger out on a box and something else before leaning back against the wall, slumped. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me and sighed.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, just...slightly irked. We are his family, why can't we go?"

"I don't know. Who ever made that decision is an idiot." He chuckled at that.

"Get away!" we heard and we looked over. An old lady was getting cornered by three thugs. Leo and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Leave her alone!" Leo shouted as he walked to stand in the middle of the alley and I stood beside him. The thugs looked over at us and looked at each other.

"He can't possibly be talking to us."

"Do you see anybody else here? If you know whats good for you guys, you'll leave the lady alone." Leo and I inched towards her as she slowly walked towards us. The thugs went in front of us. Leo turned to the old lady and gently took the envelope from her.

"Don't worry, its alright." he said to her. He looked over at me. "Stay with he at all times." I nodded. He held the envelope up and took the passport out.

"This what you want?" He asked before pretending to drop it back in and put his in his bag. When he dropped his bag, he kicked one thug away, blocked the other two punches and pushed them away. I saw one deciding to come after me and I quickly turned and blocked his kick before punching him in the chest, making him go stumbling back.

It wasn't a long fight, They got the envelope and ran off. Leo cam up to us and he held the passport out to the old woman. She gingerly took it.

"Oh, thank you both!"

"Your welcome, go and catch your fight before it leaves." Leo smiled slightly.

"Oh, aren't you going?"

"No, we weren't chosen."

"Aw, that's too bad. They would need kids like you. Well I should be going, bye." She walked off. Leo waved before both his hand and smile drop. We were starting to walk when Leo saw some flyers plastered on the wall. I glanced up at him and saw a thoughtful look on his face.

"Bro...please tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking." Leo grinned at me in response, causing me to sigh.

"Let me get into something more of my style than." Leo had made me wear something nice for the trip for when we see Mike again but as you can see, that's not happening.

We went to the nearest fast food place, walked in and I went into the bathroom. I put on a white T-shirt, orange buttoned up shirt that I left opened, dark green cargo pants and black and orange sneakers. I put the other clothes in my bag and walked out. We went to the runway where two guys spotted us. Leo dragged me to a storage carrier(?) and before long, we were in the cargo bay in the shuttle. We made our way up to the seats. We walked down the isle and saw free seats next to a little girl. We sat, leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

Once we docked, we walked out and down the escalator, looking around.

"Its the two stowaways!" I snapped my head and saw two security man heading to the escalator. We started to run up before hopping over the railings and ran off. We were running until Leo smashed into someone, making the receiving one knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Leo held out his hand to, what I can now tell, the blonde girl he just ran into. She took it and he helped her up.

"Thanks." They stared at each other. Her friend, an asian guy I think, pushed between them.

"You outta be more careful." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Leo glanced at him.

"Here let me help you." He started to pick her things up when he caught sight of something. I glanced over and saw the two guys. Leo handed the guy the girls stuff.

"Come on bro, we gotta go!" I stated impatiently. After one last look, He grabbed my hand and we took off. We ran into this room and came out wearing what the two people we ran into was carrying. That's when we were whisked away to a training simulation thing. The captain came in, giving a speech bout not leaving anyone behind before we landed on the moon. We went off with the girl and guy who we bumped into and he told us to hold our positions and we did...for a few seconds before Leo spotted a detonator. Leo pushed both of us and we bolted. The force of the explosion made us go flying and I flipped and landed on my back.

Leo took his helmet off before looking over at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, other than a bruised back I'm fine." I groaned. Leo made is way to the girl.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She took off her helmet. He helped her up and she put a hand on his chest to steady herself before looking up at him.

"Oh, its you." she smiled and Leo smiled back, making me roll my eyes. "Thanks-" she began to say.

"Kendrix!" we looked over and saw her friend running up. He took her shoulders and asked she was okay and she nodded. He looked over and saw my brother.

"You...your the stowaway!" He bused my brother. Kendrix grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Kai! Kai..."

That's when a guy came running up to us.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" I froze when I heard his voice. It was him, we finally found Mike. He looked over at Leo and stared for a second.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"You know him?" asked Kendrix.

"Yeah, he's my little brother."

"Your brother?" Kai piped up.

Mike grabbed Leo's arm and step away from the other two.

"I told you to not come to Terra Venture. Leo, this isn't some joyride, anything can happen! We may never get back to earth-"

"Well, I wanna see whats out there as badly as you do!"Leo countered. Mike looked irritated before letting out a sigh.

"Where's Neon? still on earth?" Mike asked.

"Well..." Leo shifted before glancing at me. I sighed.

"I'm right here Mike." I piped up as I took my helmet off. He looked at me before rubbing his face.

"You not only brought yourself, but our little sister too?"

"Hey! I wanted to come! Besides, there was no one to watch me anyways..." Mike sighed and shook his head.

A sound made us jump and we turned only to see a brunette girl wearing something yellow rolling down the hill. She stopped before Leo and Mike who looked down at her. She looked up at them before standing up before tying to run but Mike caught her. She tried to go to the other side and Leo caught her. A sound took our attention and we looked up and saw three...things rolling down the hill. We stumbled back and the things stood up. They looked like some time of insect.

Mike and Leo got ready to fight while I stayed behind them with the girl. With a slight nod of the head from Mike, the things went straight for us. One leg swiped Leo, grabbed him and threw him while another made Mike loose his gun and threw him to where Leo is. The three started to close in and I stood in front of the girl in a fighting stance.

One swung, I managed to dodge it before punching its stomach. I didn't see the second thing coming up on my right side and it kicked my side, sending me on my back with a groan. I saw two going after the girl and one was going after me. I saw Leo and Mike get up and started to run while Kendrix and Kai grabbed one that was going after the girl. I managed to get to my feet and saw a...claw? heading towards me. I quickly blocked it and punched its chest and kicked its stomach, making it go tumbling back to its two friends.

I walked over to the others and Mike threw me and Leo a gun. we all aimed at the creatures but before we could shoot, they jumped, sprout wings and flew off into a portal thing. We finally turned our attention to the girl.

"Who are you?" Mike demanded.

"My name is Miya, my home is the planet named Maranoi." She looks down. "Or...what's left of it."

"We've never heard of your planet." Kendrix stated. Miya said nothing as she started for the portal.

"Wait, you can't go back!" Kendrix protested when she saw where Miya was going.

"I have to go back, Scorpius would destroy my world if he gets the Quasar Sabers."

"Well, lets go!" Leo stated, taking a step forward. Kai grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, are you nuts?! You have zero idea what is on the other side!"

"It doesn't matter." I stated.

"She needs our help."Leo added.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Kendrix took a step forward.

"You two are not going anywhere." Mike said as he looked at me and Leo.

"Mike, none of us can go. Who knows whats through that portal." Kai piped up. "Besides, Terra Venture is going to leave in a few hours and they won't wait for anyone."

"We'll be back soon. Take my little brother and sister with you." Mike stated before he and Kendrix walked to Miya.

"But I wanna-" Leo stated.

"Its settled." He, Kendrix and Miya started to walk.

"Come on." Kai pushed Leo's shoulder as well as mine and we started to walk, the other three walking through the portal. I glanced at Leo and he glanced back. Once Kai was slightly less focused, we turned and bolted towards the portal.

"Neon! Leo, Dont'!"

We ran through.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot: <strong>Phew! finally done. Sorry if I left some stuff out if I did. Hope you all enjoyed this, remember to review!


	2. Quasar Quest part 2

**Hotshot:** Finally, Episode two is here! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Sorry if this isn't all great heh, also, sorry if I miss a few things, I wasn't able to get the episode right in front of me, only clips. I'm also thinking of pairings to put in this but I dunno which so...I might need you guys' help on that part heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers<strong>

**Lost Galaxy**

**Episode 2**

_**Jungles of Maranoi**_

Leo and I found ourselves in a jungle after we ran through the portal. It was very lush and green, hardly any signs of the bugs we fought before. We glanced at each other before decided to head to what we think is north. I wouldn't know for sure so I could only guess. We didn't make it far until we heard a familiar buzzing sound up ahead coming towards saw three of the bugs come out of the foliage towards us.

"Three against two, we can handle this." Leo said cockily. I really wanted to slap him upside the head for being so cocky but thought against actually doing it. Besides, these guys will probably do it for me anyways.

The bugs came charging in. One hit Leo's gun out of his hands, another came rushing towards me with a kick which I blocked. Suddenly, a swarm of them came charging at us on all sides. Where the hell did they come from?!

One kicked Leo, making him go flying into a bush and then suddenly, it was only me now. One kneed me in the stomach, another grabbed hold of my arm and threw me into a separate bush. I had to bite my lip hard so that I wouldn't let out a pained groan. I listened as their buzzing went past me and slowly started to fade away. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore and slowly got to my feet with a wince.

Leo and Mike was instantly by my side, checking me over. I quickly assured them that I was fine.

"The most damage I would get is bruising." I told them. "I promise, I'm fine." The didn't looked convinced but backed off none the less. Kendrix held out a hand and I grabbed it and she helped me up and I winced slightly. Yep, definitely have a bruised stomach.

"We should hurry." Miya suggested before starting to walk away. Kendrix, Leo, Mike and I quickly followed after her. I heard someone coming up beside me and saw that it was Kendrix.

"So, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I'm Kendrix." she introduced, trying to start up a conversation. I decided to humor her even if I don't like talking to anyone I don't really know well.

"Neon Corbett."

"Neon...thats a name I never heard of…" She mused.

"I am the youngest of the three of us. I'm seventeen, Leo's nineteen and Mike's Twenty-three." I told her. She hummed and nodded.

"What about your parents?" she asked the question I was dreading.

"They died when I was ten. Leo and Mike practically raised me after that. Mike got a job at helping to build Terra Venture as soon as he turned sixteen. Thankfully he had the requirements. Leo stated home with me so that I wouldn't be alone. Leo and I became pretty close in that time. We hardly go anywhere without each other." I could see her about to say something when Miya bolted to a low vine, grabbed it and was, swinging from vine to vine.

We quickly ran to keep up with her. Soon, we made it to a village just as Miya dropped down somewhere in the middle.

"Don't touch him!" I heard Miya yell.

"Who's going to stop me?" a voice asked gruffly. We went our way to Miya's side. I saw a monster standing there, blue and yellow skin and wearing red flame style armor I think it was.

"All of us." Leo stated.

"Oh? just the five of you?" The monster asked mockingly. I am starting to get pissed now.

"Wrong!"

We looked over and saw Kai and a black man in a green jumpsuit running into the middle.

"The seven of us."Kai stated. I looked at the four standing with me and they all had smiles on their faces.

"Attack!" the monster growled. The bugs immediately charged at us and we got in our fighting stance. I quickly dodged a claw swiping at my head and kicked its chest. I quickly punched another that was getting ready to kick me. I was suddenly tripped and landed on my back with a groan.

I looked over and saw Mike getting cornered by the monster against the rock that had five swords imbedded in it. I felt my heart lurch as i thought about what could happen if he couldn't pull out one of those swords.

I quickly dodged an incoming swipe and started running. I managed to bob and weave through the bugs and made it to the monster and jumped, tackling him and taking him by surprise. Once he got his bearings back, he quickly threw me off and got up. I quickly got to my feet and got in a fighting stance.

"Oh, the little girl wants to try and fight me?" he sneered. He came charging and I managed to block a kick, than a punch and I saw a sword coming and I quickly ducked and he took the chance to smash his knee into my face. I went down on my back and a foot landed on my chest.

"Your so pathetic. Say goodbye to this realm." He raised his sword up over his head. I could vaguely hear Leo and Mike shouting my name. He started to bring the sword down when another intercepted it and swiped it off course, making sparks fly. A hand came under my bicep and helped me stand up. I looked up and saw that it was Mike, holding one of the swords from the boulder.

He back pedaled with me and went back to the boulder where the others was waiting save for Leo.

"Give me that saber weakling!" I heard the monster yell but I didn't pay any attention to him.

"Should we try?" asked Kendrix and Mike nodded. We each went to a saber and grasped them. We looked at each other and pulled.

The saber pulled out easily and a orange energy went through the length of it. We slowly turn as we looked the sabers over in awe.

"We've been chosen!" Miya stated with enthusiasm. I stared at the saber in my hands, not knowing what to think. This moment of wonder was interrupted though.

"If I can't have the sabers, no one can!" the monster roared. I looked over just to see him stabbing the ground and stone started to pour everywhere, turning everything to stone. Leo quickly went over to us and we bolted out of the village. Miya stopped to watch an old man getting turn before her and Mike started to run again.

I don't know how long we were running but the monster and the bugs were in front of us, making us stop.

"Did you really believe that you could have outran me? Never!" Ge laughed before striking his sword to the ground, making it split apart. Mike pushed everyone out of the way before the ground under him split apart. He quickly grabbed onto the wall before he could fall further. Leo and I quickly ran to the edge and laid on our stomachs.

"Mike! Give me your hand!" Leo held out his hand to Mike who slipped a little. "Give me your hand!"

"Leo, take the saber." Mike ordered, sounding rather calm as he held the saber up towards Leo. Leo shook his head. "Your hand! Don't give up!"

"Take it!" Mike ordered more sternly.

"I can't!"

"Of course you can Leo, you have to!"

"I….I'll try." Leo started to reach down.

"Hurry!" Mike shouted. Leo managed to snag the saber and pull it up. "Okay, I got it!"

"Mike, don't you dare let go!" I shouted, heart pounding in my chest.

"Hey, it's okay. Leo can carry on for me. I believe in him. Leo, Neon, I have always been proud of both of you. I always will be." He smiled at both of us before letting go.

"NO!" Leo shouted, his eyes widen as he watched Mike fell.

"MIKE!" I could feel my eyes began to water.

"Leo….Neon!" He called back before he disappeared. The grounded started to shake as the ground closed up. I stared at the ground, tears threaten to spill over. A laugh broke through the moment and I looked over.

"So, who's next?" The monster laughed. Leo and I stood up and glared at him.

"So does little brother and baby sister want a piece of me too?" he snickered. I gripped the saber tightly as the others ran up beside us.

"Well what are you waiting for? an invitation?" the monster taunted. I grit my teeth, my grip tightening on my saber.

Thats when red energy started to go up Leo's saber. Next was Damon with green energy, Kendrix with pink, Kai with blue, Miya with yellow and finally me with the same orange energy I saw the first time I pulled it out. I heard the monster say something but I ignored it. We looked at each other before we slowly raise our sabers to the sky. A blast of energy went straight through me and there was blinding flashes of light. Finally, they died down.

"What is the great galaxy is this?!" I heard the monster said in shock and horror.

"Heya!"

"Interesting…" I heard him mumble.

I heard the others voice their astonishment while I looked over to myself in silence. I had a white abdomen with black zigzags going across and same for the gloves. My arms and legs were orange but I don't know bout my helmet yet.

"Stingwingers, destroy them!"

"Huh...so thats what they are called." I murmured.

The bugs, again, came charging in and we were ready. We began to fight and man were we better than before. I could see Leo going after the monster and I decided to stay back and fight these bugs. Pretty soon we were finished. We followed Damon back to the Astro Megaship and went in. We took off just as the planet was finished turning to stone.

As we walked into the control room, we took off our helmet. I took a look at my helmet and study the details. It was a glossy orange and seemed to be a hybrid of Leo's and Kendrix. It had her visor shape while having his design with a few changes. the yellow stripes that was on top were arranged differently, some on the side of the helmet and is black and the "eyes" were the same shape as his but was a yellow color.

"Oh my! A new batch of Power Rangers!" a robot stated as it came over to examine us. Thats when Miya started to talk about it but I didn't pay attention. Instead, I went to a window and looked out into space.

I felt something grab my shoulder gently. I looked over and saw Leo staring at me, a look on his face I couldn't place. He gently turned me around.

"Neon…" He murmured and I finally broke. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and Leo pulled me to him, hugging me close. I have lost my eldest brother the same day I became a Power Ranger, a bitter sweet victory for Leo and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Remember to review!


End file.
